1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a method for processing a material in a flexible parking container. The invention also relates to a packing container for processing a material.
2. Description of Related Art
It is often the case that materials, such as powdered materials, which are intended to be mixed with a second material, such as a liquid, for their processing, are sold in a bag. For the purpose of mixing with the second material, the bag is opened, and a quantity of the material to be mixed is put into a mixing vessel. After that, the second material or material mixture is added and the materials are mixed with one another in order to process the mixture further.
One example of such a material is concrete or mortar. The desired quantity of concrete or mortar is taken from the bag and put into a mixing vessel. For small quantities, a pot made of an elastic plastic material is normally used for this purpose. Water is then added as the second material and mixed intimately with a spatula, and the mixture is then processed by the spatula or a trowel. However, this procedure is complicated, in particular for handymen, and additional tools are needed.
In the foodstuffs sector, for example soups or creams in powdered form are sold in bags. In order to consume the products, the bag is opened and the powder is put into a container, where water or milk is then added, is stirred, and the product can then be eaten after a little while. The consumer of the products thus needs additional utensils in order to be able to prepare the products. For soup noodles, it is known to provide these in a pot made of hard plastic, where hot water can then be poured directly into this pot and the noodles can be consumed directly from the pot. However, these packs need a large volume and are very expensive.